In Transit
by tortoislume
Summary: Jellal is a corporate worker stuck on transit. The commute is made a little harder by a certain redhead. Just some smut with a little exhibitionism
1. Collision

_**So, this was originally meant to be published for jerza love fest 2015, but I never really got around to it. Warning guys: there's some sexy stuff here. Don't read it if you can't handle exhibitionism. But yeah, it's pretty much just some smut that horny ol' me came up with. Please enjoy! :D**_

 _ **~TortoisLume**_

Jellal wasn't used to public transit. Being a white-collared manager at a wealthy corporation, his regular means of passage generally involved a LaFerrarri and reserved parking. Today, however, was not like most days. His precious vehicle had been T-boned _while parked_ yesterday evening, which led to his current predicament.

Frankly, the idea of being in close proximity to random strangers in general was something he found very unappealing. Shuffling from the bus stop onto the bus, Jellal's personal bubble was repeatedly invaded by people rushing aboard the B65. The vehicle was far too packed for safety regulations not to be broken. _This must be three times its recommended capacity._

As the driver started the engine and the bus moved forward, everyone on board lurched back and forth, shuffling around and groaning about the driver's wonky driving. _Why can't Magnolia use a subway system instead?_ Jellal managed to find himself a spot wedged against a wall, where he should at least achieve some semblance of personal space.

He closed his eyes for a minute, imagining he wasn't so stressed about his car's repair or his current circumstance. He imagined he was back home in bed, away from the meeting he was heading towards in which his higher-ups would bark down orders at him to make his subordinates hate him. Away from the swarming crowd of only-Mavis-knows-who. Away from the plaguing idea that his car had been targeted because he came off as a flashy prick driving it around. He'd originally bought it because it was the one his boss had recommended, but he'd come to love it all the same. It was something for him to admire, to look after, to spend time with...perhaps too much time...which brought him to the idea that it was really just something to concentrate on to fill the void of never having time for a girlfriend because of how demanding his job was.

Jellal's peace was in the midst of breaking when he suddenly felt a person collide with him, forcing him to snap out of his reverie and open his eyes. He was about to berate the person until he looked at her. His tongue stopped short in his mouth on account of it instantly turning into a puddle.

The woman who had just knocked into him was surely a supermodel...only more bodacious. She had all the physical attributes he could possibly desire in a woman; large, perky breasts, an hourglass waist, big ass, and legs that seemingly went for miles. She had a beautiful, sultry face that sent shivers down his spine from one look. The bright scarlet bun sitting on top of her head was the cherry on a perfect cake. He stared at her for a second before he realized she had just apologized for bumping into him and was waiting for a response.

"Oh, uh – don't worry about it." He grumbled out. He tried not to wince at how pathetic his voice came out, but had little time to think about it.

The bus suddenly lurched into a turn, effectively propelling this scarlet woman directly into Jellal. He felt a softness crash into him and tried not to feel guilty as he inwardly moaned in pure bliss at the feeling. Without even thinking about it, Jellal brought his hands to the woman's waist, steadying her against him.

He looked down at her slowly, hoping that the position they were in wasn't too weird. _Of course it is._

Her tits were as squished against his chest as they possibly could be. In fact, they'd probably have more space between them if she were lying on top of him horizontally. _They feel so nice._ Jellal thought blithely. She evidently wasn't wearing a bra, and Jellal couldn't barely remember the last time he'd been this close to boobs.

She was looking up at him with her eyebrows raised, and Jellal remembered a moment later that his hands were still surrounding her waist. He quickly moved them down, not that it did any good. The bus passengers were now so crowded around them that there was no possible way to move from where they were, sandwiched together with Jellal's back pressed against the wall.

They awkwardly avoided eye contact for the next thirty seconds, determinedly looking in other directions. Once again, the bus lurched abruptly, toppling passengers like dominos and forcing Jellal to grab the woman around the waist again. The driver opened the doors to let _more_ people on as those already on board groaned and sighed in frustration.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think it's safe to have this many people on the bus." Jellal called over to the driver. He saw him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Shut up you corporate mongrel! Spoiled rich types like you don't understand how terrible it is to be left behind. Why don't you call a cab if you don't like it, sleazebag?" The driver responded rudely.

 _Well, I'm definitely not opening my mouth again._ He resolved, instead looking down at the goddess involuntarily trapped in his embrace. She'd now taken to putting her arms around him, seeing as they were forced together regardless. Stuck in a floundering kind of lovers' embrace, the two made eye contact and let out some awkward giggles.

"I think the driver might have some abandonment issues – you're completely right that this is definitely a safety hazard." She spoke into his ear. Her voice was soft, with something sensual underlying in it that turned Jellal on even more than just the sheer proximity of her lips to his neck. He was trying his hardest to keep track of what was going on and not just forgetting everything but _boobs_ , but it was hard.

He responded by smiling softly at her, and muttering a "Thanks" under his breath. He had steadily been getting harder and harder throughout their time being pressed up against one another. He was worried that she might get wise soon and call him a pervert or something. _This is my job's fault. I barely ever even have time to jerk off in the shower anymore._

Though, admittedly, the gorgeous woman in front of him _was_ exceptional. He doubted any amount of masturbation could have prepared him to be in _this_ position with _her._

The bus jostled and the pair accidentally ground against one another with the movement. Jellal held back a groan as her breasts slid against his chest and he felt his cock rise to full mass. _Fuck. There's no way she won't notice._ They were smushed together _everywhere_ at this point.

Jellal looked up and closed his eyes, trying his hardest to think of unsexy things. _The meeting today...I really don't want to go. My boss' gross unibrow...mildly disturbing. I'll never understand how on Earthland he's married..._

Try as he might, the arousal didn't go away. He gasped as he felt something lightly tracing down his left side; it was the woman's fingers.

They brushed down lower and lower, until she reached his pants. His breathing became ragged and his heart rate accelerated. _What is she doing?_ He wondered.

When she got to his pants, her hand made its way subtly towards the bulge that now stood out, brushing softly against her every so often. Jellal held his breath, unable to comprehend that they were literally surrounded by people on their way to work. She was a complete stranger, and Jellal had never done anything so bold in his entire life. Still, everything that was wrong with this situation made him even more excited. It felt oddly liberating to be breaking the rules like he never had before.

He tried not to moan when her thumb rubbed gently against the bulge in his pants. It created a delicious friction that felt _so good._ She was now purposefully rubbing her tits up and down his chest, and Jellal was having a very _hard_ time not being vocal about it.

Her thumb was replaced by her palm, rubbing up and down as her fingers skimmed around his balls through his suit pants. His eyes rolled back and his head leaned back against the wall completely, hoping against hope that none of the other passengers would notice what was happening.

Jellal began to worry that he was going to climax soon...on public transit, surrounded by people, into his $400 work pants. Strangely though, no deterrent really felt like it mattered at that moment. He was far too preoccupied with the gorgeous woman in front of him, slowly rubbing him off while giving him a sexy 'fuck me' stare. Her hand felt so satisfying touching the place that hadn't been touched in far too long.

Far too soon however, the bus came to a stop outside a downtown district, and the woman looked around. "This is my stop" she said, taking her hand away from his arousal. Jellal had to stop himself from whining aloud.

"Mine too." He lied without thinking. And in the few steps it took him to follow her getting off the bus, he forsook his meeting, boss, and career. Jellal knew exactly what he was doing all too well, but somehow, all of a sudden, he just didn't care. Being around this woman thrilled him, and he felt like it had been way too long since he'd felt this adventurous – if he ever had at all.

Despite his initial anger at his situation, he was glad they'd collided.


	2. Frisk

**_Howdy all, it is I, TortoisLume. I've had this chapter written for a long while, just never got around to posting it. I've been busy and thus not motivated to allocate much time to my fanfics lately, but don't worry, if I were giving up on_** **Fate?** ** _or fanfics in general I'd give notice. I know that it's the most fun to fiend a story after it's finished (at least for me) rather than wait patiently for new chapters, but such is life I'm afraid — I really do apologize to those who like my writing if I'm not timely enough._**

 ** _Enjoy the new smutterific chapter! ~ TortoisLume_**

* * *

Once the pair was safely on the sidewalk, they just stood looking at each other for a moment. Then the woman spoke up. "I'm Erza" She said, reach her hand out to shake his. Jellal smirked at the idea that he had let her touch his dick before even knowing her name. There really was a first for everything.

"I'm Jellal" He replied, shaking her hand in his. Erza looked him boldly in the eye. "Do you have anything important to do right now?" she asked. Jellal thought back to his meeting and boss. "Not at all." he responded. "Good." She seemed pleased with his answer. Taking his hand in her own, she began walking with purpose, almost dragging Jellal along with her.

Next thing he knew, they were in an abandoned alley far away from the busy streets. The surrounding buildings didn't seem to be owned by anyone. _This has to be the quietest part of the city._ Jellal set his briefcase on the ground and checked his watch.

"This should be fine." Erza commented. Before Jellal could respond she'd flung herself into his arms and began making out with him – not that he was complaining. "I – don't want – you to think – that I – do stuff like this often." she said between kisses. "You're – kinda special." her comment made him smile.

"Don't worry about it – I understand – me neither." he replied, going in for more. He let his tongue explore her mouth thoroughly, nibbling her lips where he could. She moaned at his assertiveness, tangling her hands in his hair and messing it up while stimulating his scalp.

He pressed her back against the building's wall, and slid his hands down from her waist to her ass. He began to knead it and groaned at its squishy, supple consistency. He began to gently rub his hard-on against her, grunting as she responded with fervor. Tentatively, he brought his right hand up, tugging at the hem of her satin shirt. He slowly tucked his hand under and began feeling the soft flesh of her stomach. She moaned as he gradually went higher, towards her breasts. He made a guttural noise once he finally reached them. He was right before – she wasn't wearing a bra. Squeezing the right one, Erza became more vocal, and Jellal was sure that if there was anyone nearby, they would definitely be heard.

Tired of being the one pinned to the wall, Erza swivelled them around so that Jellal was the one at her mercy. She smirked at him, and stepped back out of his reach to his disappointment. Both of them were panting heavily. "My apartment isn't too far away, but…" she trailed off, looking him in the eyes sexily. "...I really don't know what's come over me...I kind of like the urgency of getting it on outside."

On any other day, Jellal would have thought this woman was crazy. But now, after all they'd done, after how many of his "rules" he'd broken already...he knew exactly what she meant.

"I...I don't mind at all. Whatever makes us closer fastest." Jellal said, blushing at how cheesy he sounded.

Erza just smiled in response. She went back to kissing him for awhile, and their embrace grew even more impassioned. They were assaulting each other's' lips like animals in a frenzy. Jellal felt a chill at the thought that he'd never let himself lose control like this before. _Goodness it feels good._

Erza stopped. She glanced up at him, then slid down to her knees and began fumbling with his belt. He felt his arousal throb at the sight. Slowly, she undid the button and zipper to his pants. He felt his erection spring out once the barrier had been removed, still straining against his briefs. Taking his cock out of his briefs, Erza lifted her shirt to reveal two perfect large, perky, round tits, her nipples pointing out, hard with arousal.

Jellal's eyebrows raised and he let out a very vocal cry as she took his dick between her breasts and began pumping up and down. It felt delicious sandwiched between her large, soft mounds. Jellal had never titty fucked before - it was something he'd fantasize about rather than actively ask for. The experience did not disappoint.

The combination of her boobs on his member and the chance that someone could possibly catch them was overwhelming. Jellal knew all too well that his pent up sexual frustration over the last few...well, _years_ was going to make it tough for him to avoid cumming too soon.

To make his situation even _harder,_ Erza took his tip from between her breasts and started sucking it. Her tongue playing with the tip of his cock was the final straw. With a cry of ecstasy, Jellal began to cum, releasing his semen in her mouth a little before pulling out and landing the rest of his load all over her breasts. She moaned loudly as he covered her in cum, dribbling down from her tits to her stomach.

When she pulled back, he couldn't help the feeling of sick satisfaction that came over him at the sight of her rack coated in his semen.

She stood up and pulled her shirt down over the mess he'd made. "Won't that uhhh...sorry…" He felt ashamed for ruining her top.

"Don't worry about it. I need to wash this shirt anyway." She stated. Next, Erza grabbed his hand and started walking out of the alley. _She really is calling all the shots here._ He didn't really care though. Despite their...unconventional start, he already felt a strong attachment to this woman. _Like we've had a connection since we first laid eyes on one another._


End file.
